Dulce Venganza
by Mary Flourite
Summary: ¡Es el plan perfecto! Mimi, Yamato, celos y una dulce venganza.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola hola! Les dejo una historia corta, ayúdenme a mejorar y dejen un comentario diciéndome que le falta o sobra ¿si? Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se dan su tiempo para leerme y antes de llegar a lo cursi mejor os dejo leer :]**

**1.-Que juego inicie**

-¡No! ¡He dicho que no!-grito un joven rubio en medio del restaurant donde se encontraba, estaba con otro joven y dos chicas en la misma mesa.

-Vamos Yamato, es una gran idea y muy sencilla, además se trata de Mimi, es tu amiga, bueno mejor dicho es nuestra amiga, tenemos que ayudarla- Dijo Sora en forma seria y mirando fijamente a Yamato

-¿Es en serio Mimi? ¿De verdad quieres que finjamos ser pareja para encelar a Michael? Ambos sabemos que es una pésima forma de vengarse de su infidelidad, te aprecio, eres mi amiga pero llegar a eso es diferente ¿Por qué no le dices Izzy o Joe?- dijo Yamato mientras observaba a la castaña tomar su limonada, él la apreciaba bastante y definitivamente quería partirle la cara a Michael por lo que le hizo pero esta vez no sedería a ese caprichito de Mimi.

-Es simple Yamato muy simple y es que Michael te odia- dijo sonriendo Mimi –Siempre te tuvo envidia por tener a las mejores chicas y espero a que salieras de la secundaria para tomar tu papel, yo solo quiero que finjamos ser pareja un mes hasta el baile de graduación, como eres ex alumno puedes entrar al concurso y estoy muy segura que seriamos rey y reina, eso destrozaría a Michael por que esta es su única oportunidad de serlo- termino por decir la joven castaña con una sonrisa mas extensa junto con Sora que al parecer era su mayor cómplice.

-¿Qué opinas Taichi?- Pregunto Yamato volteando a ver al castaño que jugaba con las semillas en su limonada y que al escuchar la pregunta volteo a ver al rubio.

-Yo siempre apoyare a Mimi y a Sora además ese maldito jugo con Mimi como quiso y con cuanta quiso y eso de lo que solo nos enteramos, yo pienso que nada te quita ¿O me dirás que ahora te agrada? Si estuvieron a punto de llegar a los golpes cuando estábamos en el instituto, deberías verlo por ese lado y también pues fingir una relación con Mimi Tachikawa que causa envidia de muchas de tus fans te ayudaría a quitarte de encima a chicas como Jun un rato además de que si te ven mas estable quizá ya no te cataloguen por libertino y ayude a tu carrera musical- dijo por ultimo Taichi riendo

-¡Hey! ¡No soy libertino!-regaño Yamato –No me agrada ni un poco, es un gran imbécil pero creo que tienes razón, fingir una relación con Mimi que tiene una gran empatía con todos y que tiene una buena reputación me podría a ayudar- dijo sonriendo de lado y satisfacción el rubio –Te ayudo, me ayudas y todos contentos ¿no?-

-¡Si!- grito Mimi –Gracias Yamato- Este ultimo mes es de fotos, reuniones y preparativos para el baile, solo tienen que vernos juntos por muchos lapsos y tranquilo no te besare ni violare, tu castidad esta segura-

Las risas de Taichi y Sora se hicieron sonar de inmediato al escuchar la palabra "castidad" ambos sabían que era la palabra menos indicada para su amigo por mas que a él le pesara. Yamato dio una sonrisa de lado, no era que se llevara pésimo con Tachikawa de hecho su relación había mejorado con los años, quizá era divertido, era un chico al que le gustaba meterse en problemas y en este caso Mimi representaba una forma sencilla y divertida de molestar a Michael y lo mejor de todo era que tenia por que hacerlo; es decir una razón verdadera.

-¡Ya esta! –Dijo aun mas ilusionada Mimi –Es hora de regresar a clases mi descanso ha terminado- termino por decir Mimi mientras se levantaba y se despedía de sus confidentes, miro a Yamato de reojo y pudo observar que se levantaba al mismo tiempo que ella.

-Bueno, empecemos con este teatro, te llevo a la escuela, no tengo nada que hacer mas que ensayar y quiero irme motivado- dijo extendiendo la mano para que Mimi la tomara lo que causo un leve sonrojo en ella, sabia que tenían que actuar como pareja pero hacerlo le iba a resultar mas difícil, Yamato era un hombre visualmente atractivo para muchas chicas inclusive para ella pero sonrío, le gustaba la disposición de su amigo y le gustaba sentir la venganza pronta, tomo la mano y caminaron hacia la salida de aquel restaurant.

-¿Crees que funcione? Es que Mimi y Yamato son opuestos y verlos tomados de la mano es raro, si no supiera el plan podría decir que será el fin del mundo- dijo Taichi al verlos salir.

-Claro que funcionara- dijo Sora recargándose del hombro del castaño –Realmente no son tan opuestos, tienen muchas cosas en común yo creo que hasta se llevaran mejor, además Yamato esta enterado de otras cosas y es buen amigo, él le va a ayudar-

-Eso espero- contesto el castaño depositando un tierno beso en los labios de la pelirroja.

El sol pegaba fuertemente en la cara de Mimi que apenas y podía caminar con las miradas matadoras de las demás chicas, volteo a ver a Yamato que por su parte iba fresco y con esa mirada que denotaba seguridad, pararon enfrente de la gran puerta del instituto, se escucharon varios murmullos, Tachikawa era realmente popular no solo en ese instituto inclusive los de universidad la tenían como objetivo por lo cual Yamato esperaba toda esa escena.

-Mimi, antes de entrar- dijo Yamato con un tono cálido inclusive llegando a lo tierno –Quiero que seas honesta conmigo ¿Aun duele lo de Michael?-

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Mimi ¿Qué si dolía? ¡Por dios! Habían pasado escasas tres semanas y le dolía como el primer día, pero no podía decirle cuanto había llorado por Michael por que en estos momentos hasta a ella le parecía ridículo, la única verdad era que el joven estadounidense había terminado con ella de la manera mas humillante, recordaba ese día entrando al instituto y observándolo besarse con otra chica y sus palabras al enfrentarlo "¡Ah si! ¡terminamos!" y se dio cuenta que había sido un objeto para él y que seguramente era por la rivalidad con Yamato.

-Si, duele mucho, duele mas de lo que quisiera-dijo apretando los puños y bajando la mirada y justo antes de que pudiera subirla sintió los brazos de Yamato rodeándola y apretándola fuertemente contra él, su aroma era fresco y podía escuchar sus palpitaciones, Yamato bajo sus labios hasta los oídos de la castaña y dijo tiernamente: -Entonces no bajes la mirada, estoy yo y estamos juntos para acabarlo, se perfectamente lo que te hizo; Sora me conto absolutamente todo y créeme que me hierve la sangre cada vez que lo recuerdo, nadie debería tratarte así y se que en parte soy culpable, eres mi amiga y no necesitamos ser genios para darnos cuenta que te utilizo como venganza hacia mi, pero por favor no vuelvas a bajar la mirada- Mimi subió la mirada y se encontró con un par de orbes azules que la miraban de una manera desconocida por lo menos hasta ese momento, sonrió abiertamente, una parte de su seguridad había regresado en ese momento, era como si se sintiera protegida y escucho detrás esa voz, aquella que había empezado todo.

-Ishida, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Veras Michael la nostalgia, los recuerdos… el amor – dijo este ultimo tomando de la cintura a Mimi y volteándola para que le diera la cara a Michael, los ojos de ambos se toparon y Mimi sintió esa inseguridad regresar hasta que las manos de Yamato encontraron las suyas, entonces pudo sonreír sin importarle nada. Los ojos azules y una blanca sonrisa iban dirigidos a Michael por parte de Yamato y viceversa, no podía creer que pensó en rechazar la oferta de la castaña, todo iba a ser realmente entretenido.

**¿Qué les pareció? No sean tímidos déjenme su opinión, esta historia no serán muchos capítulos pensaba cuatro a lo mucho y la verdad la hago para recuperar ese tiempo perdido, mejorar y terminar mis otras dos historias :]**

**¿Se dieron cuenta? El Taiora ya esta en la historia para que no se enojen ¿No son lindos? Jajaja me despido de ustedes! Un fuerte abrazo!**


	2. Cuestión

**Hola Hola, espero estén muy bien, yo estoy de maravilla por que la historia fue tomada de maravilla! Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios! Espero les guste este capitulo :]**

**2.-Cuestión**

Mimi caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, había pasado una semana de aquella plática en el restaurant y del inicio se su venganza que a parecer iba de maravilla, debía admitir que le gustaba tener esa atención por parte de todos y de Yamato que aunque sabia que era un juego realmente actuaba bien; es decir todos los días iba por ella al instituto y le encantaba ver a Michael celoso pero lo que mas le gustaba era que no tenia que caminar a su casa, al inicio la motocicleta de Yamato le daba miedo pero había aprendido a dominarlo y ahora le encantaba.

-Hola Mimi- escucho detrás de ella y todos sus pensamientos alegres se fueron, esa voz no era nada más que de Michael y entonces noto el error en su plan, podía enfrentarlo cuando estaba acompañada pero sola no, apretó sus puños intentando disimular su angustia y volteo con la sonrisa más grande que sus labios pudieron formar.

-Hola Michael ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Mimi

-Bien, me he enterado de lo tuyo con Ishida …-dudo el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza -¿Qué no te da pena?-

-¿Pena? ¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto más que ofendida la castaña, ¿Qué derecho tenia él para decirle eso?

-Pues tu sabes que reputación tiene Ishida, es peor que la mía tenemos que admitirlo y se supone es tu amigo y permites que juegue contigo- respondió el rubio –Yo se que cometí muchos errores, Mimi ¿Me dejarías remediarlos?-

Ante aquella pregunta la castaña había quedado mas que petrificada, ¿le pedía otra oportunidad? Eso no esa posible ¿O si? Cientos de sensaciones que no eran para nada agradables pasaron por su cuerpo, ella lo había amado con locura y pasión, le había entregado todo y ahora el se presentaba a difamar a su amigo y a pedirle que regresaran así sin mas, eso no podía ser, era el colmo del cinismo.

-Lo siento Michael pero del que hablas es mi novio y amigo y yo lo quiero bastante así que es obvio que no te dejare hacer nada, lo nuestro termino y ahora estoy con él- contesto completamente segura Mimi

-Bueno, entonces solo déjame decirte que se que planeas difamarme y hacerme sentir mal, no lo lograras, ahora soy el mejor aquí y tu novio ya no lo es-

-Él siempre ha sido mejor que tu, dentro y fuera del instituto, al menos no enamora por conveniencia, quizá no sea muy estable pero definitivamente no es como tu, el es mas sincero precisamente para no dañar a nadie- defendió la castaña provocando mas asombro en ella que en cualquier otra persona, defendía a Yamato y eso la hacía sentir extraña, quizá al pasar tanto tiempo con él le había transmitido un poco de su personalidad.

-Como digas, nos vemos luego- termino por decir Michael dejando a la castaña con un dilema interno.

Las risas de Takeru se hacían sonar en el café donde se encontraba, inclusive un par de lagrimillas amenazaban salir de sus ojos.

-No le veo la gracioso Takeru- dijo Yamato mientras encendía un cigarrillo –Solo la estoy ayudando-

-No lo entiendes hermano, imaginarme a Mimi y a ti juntos es muy gracioso, aun recuerdo que cuando era niño peleaban hasta por el color del mar, me parece que el esfuerzo que hacen es impresionante- respondió Takeru limpiándose los ojos y recobrando la calma

-Eso era antes, ambos cambiamos, ya no es una inmadura infantil ni yo un antisocial, nos llevamos bien desde hace tiempo, no se por que le sorprende a todos, además esta semana la hemos pasado bien y hemos logrado lo que ella quiere-

-¿Y no te gusta ni tantito?- pregunto Takeru provocando que su hermano se ahogara con el humo del cigarro, sabia que esas preguntas no le gustaban a Yamato, siempre las había evitado con todo el mundo.

-¿Estas loco Takeru? Es Mimi, no cualquier otra chica- contesto apenas se recupero del golpe del tabaco

-Pero tu lo has dicho, se llevan mejor ¿No has pensado que quizá terminen como Sora y Taichi o como Hikari y yo? Además es una chica muy bonita y amigable-

Yamato observo a su hermano ¿pensarlo? Mas que pensarlo lo estaba intrigando aquella sensación que lo invadía al verla sonreír, el mundo entero podía ver que Mimi era hermosa pero no había nada que a él le asegurara algo, quizá era cariño fraternal o alguna de esas escusas que se inventa uno en esos momentos de debilidad.

-Es diferente Takeru, ustedes desde niños siempre se llevaron bien, nosotros no- contesto Yamato con un intento de desaparecer aquellos pensamientos

-¿Recuerdas cuando te gustaba?-

Yamato apago el cigarrillo antes de que esa pregunta lo matara –Eso jamás paso- contesto, su mente hacia un esfuerzo inimaginable para recordar aquello que decía Takeru, su sangre se helo al recordar tener un fugaz recuerdo –¡Takeru! Tenia doce años han pasado casi ocho años de eso y no estoy para recordar esas cosas enano, tengo que ir por ella, te veo mañana en la tocada en el bar de siempre- termino por decir el rubio depositando un billete en la mesa y saliendo del lugar, lo único que no quería era tener mas escusas para pensar.

-¡Yamato! ¿Por qué no has traído la motocicleta hoy?-pregunto la castaña al ver llegar a el rubio al instituto

-Fui a tomar algo con Takeru y me dio pereza regresar a casa- respondió Yamato sin dejar de observar a los alrededores, por alguna razón que no comprendía por que le incomodaba estar cerca de la zona de batalla.

-¿Estas bien Yamato?-pregunto Mimi al ver a Yamato mas serio de lo común, tenia la mirada perdida y algo no le gustaba de su comportamiento.

-Si, caminemos a casa- dijo tomando la bolsa de la castaña y caminando junto a ella, se percato de su silencio incomodo, no era algo que quisiera pero Takeru le había dejado pensando -¿Cómo te fue hoy?-pregunto como ultimo recurso, le faltaban apenas unas cuadras para llegar a casa de Mimi

-Bien- contesto ella- ¿Mañana es la tocada verdad? ¿Estoy invitada?- pregunto con un toque de inocencia y ternura

-No, como tu novio debo cuidarte y no dejarte beber- contesto con una sonrisa de lado

-Eres muy cruel, además yo puedo ir si quiero- dijo Mimi haciendo pucheros, era la única forma que tenia para combatirlo, le gustaba pelear y ganar claro que no siempre podía.

Yamato dejo salir una risa completa y poso su mano sobre la cabeza de Mimi –claro que puedes ir, seria raro si no fueras, además es parte de este teatro ¿no?- miro a la castaña de frente y sintió lo que mas temía, esa estúpida sensación de flaqueo en las piernas al ver sus grandes ojos color miel mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa

-Yamato- interrumpió Mimi ya frente a la gran puerta de su casa –hoy Michael me pidió una oportunidad- esas palabras helaron a Yamato -¿Por qué?- salió de su boca sin siquiera darse cuenta de eso.

-Por que es un tarado ¿Por qué mas?- respondió sonriendo Mimi –Que descaro, sabe que estoy contigo y después de lo que me hizo llega así, pero estoy segura que lo hizo por miedo, ya presiente nuestro maligno plan- termino por decir mientras le regalaba un abrazo a Yamato que seguía inmóvil frente a ella -¿Me das mi bolsa?- pregunto sonriendo

-Si, claro- respondió este saliendo de su transe –te veo mañana Tachikawa, ponte guapa que debes demostrar que eres mas bella que mis fans- dijo en tono burlón despidiéndose con una sonrisa al ver la cara de ofendida de Mimi.

La noche era fría, pero dentro de aquel bar definitivamente no se sentía, estaba completamente lleno y era uno de los más exclusivos del rumbo, Mimi y Sora bailaban animadas mientras Taichi, Takeru, Hikari junto con Joe e Izzy platicaban animados en una mesa, Yamato observaba a sus amigos desde el pequeño escenario, se preparaba para empezar a tocar, la noche iba bien hasta que los orbes azules de Yamato observaron a lo lejos Michael ¿Era en serio? Se pregunto, lo único que le faltaba era eso, cerro los ojos y negándose lo inevitable de dispuso a afinar su guitarra.

Mimi caminaba hacia la barra, no le gustaba tomar, pero por ser día especial no se negaba, pidió unos tragos y se dejo seducir nuevamente por la música del lugar, simplemente le encantaba ese ambiente, la música, sus amigos y todo.

-¿Has venido a apoyar a tu novio?- escucho

-He venido con mis amigos- contesto –y claro a apoyarlo también-

-Tiene fans muy guapas ¿Por qué crees que te escogió a ti?- pregunto Michael con un trago en mano mirando fijamente a la castaña.

-Por que es la más guapa de todas ¿Qué no la ves?- dijo Yamato que acababa de llegar a la escena, había visto desde lejos a Mimi y Michael, se cuestionaba sobre ir o no, aunque fingiera ser su novio no tenia por que acosarla, ella podía hablar con quien quisiera, pero bueno le gustaba meterse en problemas.

-Es inevitable no verla Yamato, es demasiado hermosa- contesto retador Michael sonriéndole a la castaña

Yamato tomo a Mimi de la cintura y la llevo lo mas cerca que pudo hacia él – Lastima Michael, la perdiste-

Michael que estaba notablemente ebrio negó aquellas palabras con su mano y con una sonrisa altanera se acerco a ellos

-Yamato ¿Qué haces? Todos sabemos aquí que ella aun me quiere y que no estaría contigo si no fuera por eso, creo que deberías agradecerme-

Yamato exploto, algo que no toleraba era la altanería del Michael, dejo a Mimi atrás y se acerco retadoramente hasta que sintió el golpe de Michael, no había podido ni defenderse, se encontraba en el suelo y sentía escurrir aquel liquido tibio por sus fosas nasales hasta llegar a su boca, intento levantarse pero un mareo se hizo presente, aquel golpe había sido realmente efectivo, respiro profundamente y se levanto observando la cara de miedo de Mimi que no era para menos, la sangre había llegado a su camisa blanca que hacia mucho mas escandalosa la escena, se volteo, no lo dejaría así, no podía, quería pelear pues claro que pelearía, sentía hervir sus sangre y su corazón palpitar, no sentía el dolor del primer impacto, lo único que mas deseaba era regresar aquel golpe, miro a Michael que había notado ya la adrenalina de Yamato y había retrocedido algunos pasos, Yamato dejo salir una sonrisa de lado hasta que sintió unos brazos jalándolo.

-¡Basta Yamato!- decía Mimi aferrada a su amigo con lágrimas en los ojos, siempre odio ese tipo de peleas, siempre las evito y al ver a Yamato un miedo enorme la consumió, lo detenía aunque las piernas le flaqueaban y sus brazos torpes cederían a la fuerza del rubio, se preparaba para seguir viendo aquella escena, pero lo que obtuvo fue todo lo contrario, Yamato la observo y aquella ira desapareció casi al instante, verla tan asustada y frágil lo hizo sentirse como un idiota, no era momento para arreglar las cosas a golpes con Michael, tomo la mano de Mimi y se hizo paso entre toda la multitud que lo veía con curiosidad, se negó a escuchar los insultos y llevo a la castaña tras el escenario.

-Lo lamento- dijo sinceramente Yamato intentando limpiar la sangre con la manga de la camisa hasta que noto que era una pésima idea.

-Perdón Yamato, si no fuera por mi…-

-¿Tu? No digas tonterías, fui un idiota, estoy tan acostumbrado a arreglar las cosas con golpes que olvide que estabas ahí- contesto el rubio logrando sacar una leve sonrisa de su amiga

-¡Yamato! ¿Qué carajo te pasa?- Llego gritando un hombre de traje –Lo que hiciste fue tremendamente estúpido ¿Cómo se te ocurre golpear a un cliente?-

-Yo no lo golpee ¿No me ves? El casi me masacro además tengo mis razones- contesto

-¿Razones? ¿Cuáles? ¿Un trago? Oh ya se ¿Te miro feo como el ultimo?- pregunto el hombre con un tono mas molesto

-Señor, fue mi culpa, Michael me molestaba y lo único que intento Yamato fue defenderme- interfirió Mimi

-¿Quién es ella?-

-Ella es mi novia Mimi y pues Mimi el es nuestro representante- contesto Yamato aun intentando que parara la sangre.

-¿Tienes novia Yamato? No lo sabia-

-Eso parece, es linda ¿no?- pregunto Yamato causando un leve sonrojo que la castaña supo disimular

-Bastante diría yo, dime linda ¿Qué haces con la bestia de Yamato?- pregunto ya mas calmado el hombre y sonriendo

-Vera, Yamato es mi amigo … y novio –dudo- y por favor no le diga nada es mas si gusta yo doy una disculpa al dueño del lugar y …-

-No, basta linda, me alegra saber que por fin Yamato pelea por algo que valga la pena, límpiate- dijo volteando a ver a Yamato- Yo hablare con el dueño, no pasa nada y cúrate el labio- dijo dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo.

-Estamos a mano, me has salvado, ya no te sientas mal Mimi-

-Si quieres terminamos con esto Yamato, no quiero que te lastimen más por mi culpa-

-¿bromeas cierto? Mimi ahora más que nunca quiero hacerlo sufrir y tú me dices que se detenga, yo digo que no- contesto Yamato

Mimi observo un vaso y mojo un pañuelo para limpiar el labio de Yamato que al contacto frunció en ceño fuertemente

-Eres un exagerado, no duele tanto- reprocho la castaña

-Mimi, lo del vaso era vodka- dijo sonriendo el rubio aunque con el ardor normal

Mimi soltó el pañuelo –lo lamento, no me di cuenta, es transparente, pero eres un niño, solo arde tantito-

-¿Tantito? Te aseguro que el golpe y esto es suficiente- contesto el rubio sonriendo, no tenia razones para no hacerlo aunque la situación fuera estúpida ya que no se había podido vengar.

Mimi se acerco depositando un beso en la mejilla y abrazándolo dulcemente a lo cual Yamato le correspondió el abrazo – ¿Qué te pasa Yamato antes no seas cursi - dijo Mimi burlonamente, Yamato suspiro ¿Qué carajo me pasa? Se pregunto cerrando los ojos.

**Esta vez lo hice mas largo, un poquito, antes quiero aclarar que si, como ya se dieron cuenta Yamato será el primero que sienta cositas por Mimi y es por que siempre ponemos que las mujeres sienten primero y eso no es justo! Yo digo que ahora él debe sentir primero y hacer que Mimi no sea tan despistada jajaja!**

**Me cuesta un poquito escribir por la escuela pero lo hago y eso es lo importante, no se enojen conmigo, otra vez mil gracias por sus comentarios son muy lindos, les mando un abrazote enormeeee! Ya saben, díganme lo que piensan y cositas bonitas jajaja!**

**Si gustan charlar mas pueden agregarme a esas redes sociales que están de moda XD les dejo el twitter por si quieren seguirme yo les respondo lo que quieran y quizá hasta terminemos siendo grandes amigos ¿no? Y es … Odris_flowright ¡cha chan! Jajaja o al face que esta en mi biografia! Bueno gracias por leerme un beso!**


	3. Nuevas Sensaciones

**¡Hola! Lamento haber tardado, por razones personales no había podido subir el capitulo, pero aquí esta, listo (Mary festeja) Quiero antes de nada agradecerles a todos los que me leen! ¡Un abrazo! Muchas gracias y antes de que me ponga mas cursi les dejo leer.**

**3.-Nuevas sensaciones.**

-¿Qué opinas sobre agregar un verso mas a la canción Yamato?-Pregunto un joven de cabellos rojizos al rubio que solo miraba a la ventana del auto -¡Yamato!-casi grito intentando llamar la atención.

-¿Qué? Si, esta bien- contesto el rubio sin darle la importancia adecuada para después emitir un suspiro.

-Esa castaña te trae de cabeza- dijo con una sonrisa el joven -¿Cómo se llama? Al parecer a ti y Taichi les conviene estar con antiguas amigas ¿no?-

Yamato volteo a verlo, no les gustaba lo que empezaba a sentir, le era incomodo y nuevo por mas que le pesara, además tenia que dormir cada noche pensando que aquellas dos semanas que tenia "fingiendo" con Mimi habían sido de lo mas interesantes y amenas.

-Se llama Mimi- contesto –Y estoy bien ¿Qué paso con la oferta del contrato?- pregunto con más interés esta vez.

-Ya estamos prácticamente dentro de la disquera, necesitamos una tocada un tanto mas grande, no un lugar donde siempre, debemos encontrar algo mas nuestro estilo, donde haya gente que nos conozca, nos aprecie y así impresionar, me dijeron que cuando encontremos un lugar les avise para que vean nuestro espectáculo- dijo emocionado el joven estacionándose frente al departamento de Yamato –No pierdas la cabeza Yamato, no ahora- termino por decir antes de arrancar el auto y dejar solo al rubio frente a su casa.

-No- dijo al viento, entro a su departamento, aventó su chaqueta y se tiro en el sofá, prendió la televisión, como era costumbre no había nada, miro el reloj de pared que marcaba las once de la noche, no era tan tarde, podía salir a divertirse un rato o podía dormirse, había prometido llevar a Mimi temprano a la escuela para que arreglara lo del baile y después a sus amigas a comprar "cosas" lo cual seguro le llevaba todo el día ¿Y si la llamaba? ¿Seria muy raro? Pensó y se sintió sorprendido cuando su teléfono celular llamo casi inmediato.

-¿Yamato?- se escucho al contestar

-Si- dijo secamente -¿Quién es?- pregunto, podía ser alguna de las chicas que lo acosaban y no se sentía de ánimos como para terminar una llamada amenamente.

-¡Eres un grosero! Soy Mimi- dijo la castaña fingiendo enojo

-¿Mimi? No te reconocí, no es tu celular pensé que era…

-¿Tu amante?-interrumpió Mimi -Eso te hace más grosero- contesto con indignación fingida

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Yamato -¿Cómo puedo tener amante si no…

Mimi soltó una carcajada interrumpiendo nuevamente –Solo te llamaba para decirte que mejor solamente pases por mi a la escuela para llevar a mis amigas ¿Si nos llevaras en auto verdad?-

-¿Me dejaras terminar ahora si mi oración?- pregunto Yamato – Si, yo paso por ustedes ¿Ya compraran sus vestidos?-

-¡No! Aun faltan dos semanas y podemos engordar o cosas así- contesto la castaña -Eso será la siguiente semana ¿No estas emocionado? Sera tu primer baile de graduación, eres un gruñón y faltaste al tuyo pero conmigo no te pudiste zafar-

-Realmente no- contesto sencillamente solo para provocar el enojo de la castaña

-¡Eres un grosero! Me despido antes de que me hagas enojar aun mas-

-¿Y yo soy el gruñón?-pregunto el rubio –Hasta mañana Mimi-

-Hasta mañana Yamato- dijo Mimi antes de colgar

Yamato dejo en celular a un lado y miro al techo, lo mejor para él por ahora era irse dormir.

-¡Nos cancelaron Mimi!- gritaba una rubia por los pasillos -¡Nos cancelaron!

-Tranquila Zoe, encontraremos algún sonido disponible ese día … espero- dijo Mimi mordiéndose el labio inferior, era casi imposible, era el día de las graduaciones, la mayoría de las escuelas anticipaban a todo servicio por lo menos un mes antes y ellos solo tenían ya dos semanas.

-Ni tu te crees eso Mimi ¿Qué es un baile sin música? ¡Nada! Es un desastre- dijo Zoe abrazando con fuerza a Mimi.

-Ahora debemos concentrarnos en comprar los vestidos para el ensayo, tranquila- intento calmar Mimi a su amiga

-Oye Mimi- dijo una pelirroja -¿Qué no tu famoso novio es músico?- pregunto alzando una ceja

-Si, bueno tiene una banda pero …-

.¡Excelente!- grito Zoe –Dile que nos ayude, no se te negara ¡Por favor!-

-Yo no se, él siempre esta ocupado y … -Mimi callo por unos segundos, no era tan mala idea y si tenia suerte Yamato aceptaría lo que automáticamente como su pareja le quitaría toda esperanza a Michael de lucirse esa noche –Yo se lo propondré a Yamato en cuanto llegue-termino por decir la castaña.

-¿Qué me propondrán?-pregunto el rubio que acababa de llegar a la escuela por las chicas.

-Yamato- dijo Mimi observando los ojos azules del rubio y sonriendo bobamente sin saber por que –Yo… bueno … ellas … mas bien, nosotras-

-Hola, me llamo Rika- se presento la pelirroja –Lo que Mimi quiere decir es que tenemos un serio problema y solo tú puedes ayudarnos-

-Nos quedamos sin sonido para el baile, nos cancelaron y sabemos que tú tienes una banda- interrumpió Zoe

-¿Puedes tocar en el baile?-finalizo Mimi

Yamato observo los ojos claros de Mimi, se perdió en su puchero de suplica, en ese momento podía hasta percibir su aroma, él sabia que la respuesta era "Si" pero no quería decírsela ahora, tenia que charlarlo con el grupo antes aunque esa era en definitiva la oportunidad de tocar frente a los dueños de la disquera, tocarían en su antigua secundaria, con personas que los conocían, no podía ser mas perfecto –Yo lo hablare con los chicos, no quiero ilusionarlas pero lo mas seguro es que toquemos en su baile- contesto sonriendo.

-¡Mimi, tu novio es un amor de hombre!- dijo Zoe sonriente

Mimi al escuchar la palabra "Novio" sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, no podía creer que sus amigas no se dieran cuenta o quizá fingía bastante bien pero … ¿seguía fingiendo? Sacudió su cabeza sacando pensamientos extraños y sonrió al rubio -¿Nos llevaras? Compraremos vestidos-

-Habías dicho que no comprarían eso hasta la siguiente semana- reclamo el rubio señalando el auto estacionado frente al instituto y guiándolas hacia este.

-Es para el ensayo del baile, si aceptan tocar también tendrían que hacerlo ese día que es la semana que viene-

Yamato se concentro en manejar, las chicas que tenia dentro del auto no paraban de gritar y hablar, era como estar con Mimi multiplicada por tres, él trayecto de veinte minutos se le hizo eterno, se estaciono frente a la plaza comercial y dejo que bajaran las chicas.

-Regreso por ustedes a las seis- dijo Yamato antes de arrancar el carro, tenia que hablar con alguien y sabia perfectamente con quien, le envió un mensaje a su compañero del grupo solo para esperar la afirmación de este y se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a su destino, bajo del auto y toco la puerta con una fuerza y desesperación poco común.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Taichi mientras masticaba el bocado de su pizza.

-¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de Sora?- termino por preguntar Yamato sin rodeos y entrando a la casa de los Yagami.

Taichi se sorprendió levemente ante la pregunta de su amigo, pero de alguna u otra forma sabia hacia donde se dirigiría la platica. –Pues no dejaba de pensar en ella y no quería que estuviera con nadie mas que no fuera conmigo, no se si me entiendas, Sora se había convertido en todo sueño futuro, pero claro todas las situaciones son diferentes, por ejemplo tú y Mimi-

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Yamato tontamente al verse ya descubierto en aquel tema.

-No intentes parecer idiota conmigo Yamato ¿Qué pasa con Mimi?- pregunto el castaño ofreciendo una rebanada de pizza a su amigo y sonriendo al ver como él la recibía.

-No se que pasa, ese es el problema, puede que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, puede que la imagine en toda canción que canto y puede que me comporte como un idiota frente a ella y que estalle de celos de Michael se le acerca o puede …

-Puede que sea todo eso- interrumpió Taichi –¿Te gusta Mimi francamente?-

Yamato observo su rebanada de pizza solo por observar algún lado que no fueran los ojos de Taichi ¿Qué si le gustaba? ¿A quien carajos no le gustaba Mimi? Mimi era el tipo de chica linda, inteligente, sencilla, caprichosa y un poco enojona pero con unos buenos sentimientos pero eso siempre lo supo. –Si- dijo secamente

-¿La quieres?- pregunto esta vez Taichi provocando que su rubio amigo lo viera a los ojos -¿Quieres a Mimi Tachikawa la niña infantil que te hace enojar?-

-¡No es una infantil!-defendió Yamato- ¡Puede que algunas veces confunda con su personalidad, pero definitivamente no es infantil ni mucho menos inmadura, es tierna y odia las peleas y las mentiras y solo por eso acepte ayudarla con lo del imbécil de Michael, por que odie el día en que llego llorando cuando se dio cuenta se su engaño y te odio a ti Taichi!-

Taichi por su lado dejo salir la carcajada que tenia guardada, ya no hacia falta decir nada mas, todo estaba mas claro que el agua y de alguna forma le gustaba ver que su amigo había dejado de ver la pizza y la empezaba a comer -¿Estas bien?- pregunto

-Si- contesto Yamato –Aun te odio por hacerme sincero ¿Qué se supone tengo que hacer?-

-¿Qué mas puedes hacer? Es tu "novia", conquístala- dijo Taichi recargándose en su sofá. -¿Antes era mas sencillo no? Cuando eran más chicas y sabíamos que solo era amistad

-Si creo que si- dijo suspirando Yamato

-O quizá siempre fue algo más, pero lo ignorábamos- término por decir Taichi mientras tomaba otra rebanada de pizza.

-¿Crees que diga que si?- pregunto Zoe sentada en una banca junto con Mimi y Rika que esperaban a Yamato, él llegaría y las dejaría en casa de Mimi para probarse la ropa nueva.

-Esperemos que si- dijo Rika viendo a Mimi que no dejaba de observar la avenida por donde se supone llegaría Yamato y pudo observar ese brillo en sus ojos al ver el carro acercarse, las tres chicas se levantaron del asiento y esperaron a que Yamato bajara para esperar la respuesta.

-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto el rubio

-¡Ya! No nos tengas en suspenso y dinos ¿Qué te dijeron?- pregunto Mimi

-Ya tienen música para su baile- dijo Yamato sonriendo de lado mientras observaba como Mimi abrazaba a sus amigas de alegría, Taichi tenia razón en muchos aspectos pero eso de conquistarla era raro para él, ahora que tenia en claro sus sentimientos al menos no se atormentaría por ellos, pero tenia que cuidar su lenguaje corporal ya que se sonrojaba mas de lo normal.

-Mimi que te pasa ¡Abraza a tu novio! Nos ha salvado- dijo Zoe alegremente casi obligando a la castaña a ir con el rubio.

-No chicas, tranquilas, ustedes festejen- intento escapar Yamato

-¡Mimi ¡-Gritaron a un mismo tiempo Zoe y Rika

Mimi volteo a ver a Yamato que permanecía inmóvil frente a ella ¿Ahora que hacia? Tenia que abrazarlo pero ¿Cómo? No era como abrazar a Taichi o Michael era extraño y no debía de serlo por que ¿Ya se llevaban bien no? Eran amigos, pero su corazón se había acelerado de una manera inusual al escuchar la palabra "Abrazalo" Ya se habían abrazado, por ejemplo ese día en la pelea en el bar, inclusive le había dado un beso en la mejilla, entonces no tenia que ser difícil, la castaña apretó entre sus brazos tiernamente a Yamato sin mirarle la cara, inclusive sin alzarla, se mantenía así, los brazos solo la rodeaban hasta que sintió los de el haciendo el mismo gesto, ahora podía relajarse pero parecía que su cerebro no reaccionaba, inclusive se había puesto aun mas tensa.

-¿Y el beso?- pregunto Zoe –Ustedes no parecen novios de secundaria –Mimi si tu no se lo das yo se lo daré como agradecimiento- dijo riendo.

Mimi volteo a ver a Zoe rápidamente achicando los ojos, no le había gustado ese comentario y por alguna razón le había causado un cierto enojo, Yamato se separo de ella y ofreció asiento a las chicas, el trayecto a casa de Mimi había sido extrañamente callado, se estaciono frente a la residencia Tachikawa y bajándose del auto se despidió de las chicas con un gesto amable.

-Hasta mañana Yamato- dijo Mimi sonriendo –Gracias por todo hoy-

-No es nada- respondió el rubio sin mirarla a los ojos, se dio media vuelta para subir al auto hasta que escucho esa voz de Zoe

-¿Así se despiden?-preguntaba la rubia –Antes eras mas cariñosa Mimi- dijo burlonamente provocando un leve rubor en la castaña –Me sorprende que sean pareja-

-Yamato- dijo Mimi en tono bajito jalándolo del la manga de la camisa, el cuerpo de Yamato se tenso de inmediato, volteo a ver a la castaña, tenia la mirada baja –Yo, tu, ellas- decía Mimi.

_-¿Qué mas puedes hacer? Es tu "novia", conquístala- _recordó Yamato las palabras de Taichi, no sabia como conquistar, pero si sabia que él no era la clase de chico que se intimidaba ante cosas así, que era el chico que hacia rabiar a Mimi, que era mas atrevido y que si, en definitiva era el chico que quería a Mimi y que esa oportunidad no la tendría seguramente nunca mas.

-Mimi- dijo latiéndole el corazón a una velocidad solo comparada a cuando cantaba, la castaña alzo la mirada apenada y observo los ojos de Yamato hasta que sintió los labios del rubio junto a los suyos, no era en si un beso, solo había juntado sus labios a los de ella, no había movimiento ni insinuación a ello, era un gesto cálido, era sencillo y lo mas honesto que había sentido hasta entonces.

-¡Que lindo!-Gritaron Zoe y Rika

Yamato se separo y sonrió de lado –nos vemos mañana- dijo dando la vuelta y entrando en el auto, Mimi sin dejar de verlo llego con sus amigas entrando a su hogar, las chicas corrieron a su habitación mientras Mimi se tocaba los labios con la punta de sus dedos.

Yamato veía una película, volteo a ver el reloj, era la una de la mañana, se estiro para apagar el aparato y dormir hasta que escucho su celular timbrar, observo quien le llamaba y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al leer "_Mimi"_

-Hola- contesto tragando saliva

-Hola Yamato- Mimi había esperado a que sus amigas durmieran para poder hacer esa llamada ¿Para que? No sabia, solo quería hacerla.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el rubio rogando que Mimi no le llamara para reclamarle el contacto que tuvo con ella.

-Quería agradecerte, por lo de hoy, por apoyarme y todo eso- dijo Mimi intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

-No es nada- contesto Yamato, se quedo callado unos segundos, tenia que enfrentar al toro por los cuernos y sobre todo quería quitarse esa curiosidad sobre lo que pensaba Mimi –Oye respecto al beso …

-¿Fue un beso?-pregunto Mimi –Yamato tenia unas expectativas mas altas- dijo riendo

-¿Qué?- fingió enojo el rubio, independientemente de todo ahora sabia que no estaba molesta y que aun jugaba tontamente con él así que lo demás no importaba.-Mira que ya encontré los beneficios de fingir una relación-

-¡Eres un tonto Yamato!- contesto Mimi casi gritando intentando aparentar celos, por qué no los sentía ¿O si? Y cerró los ojos volviendo a escuchar a Yamato.

**¿Qué les pareció? El siguiente capitulo aparece Michael y quizá Mimi tenga un ataque de celos gigante ¡jaja! ¿Qué opinan? Díganme! Siempre es lindo leerlos! Les mando un abrazote y un beso!**


	4. Descubriendo Sentimientos

**¡Hola! He regresado para dejarles un nuevo capitulo (Mary festeja) Espero sea de su agrado y les informo que la historia termina en el capitulo siguiente, sin mas que decirles les dejo leer.**

**4.-Descubriendo sentimientos**

-¿Entonces se han besado?-pregunto Hikari con una sonrisa en rostro mientras tomaba su café.

-Yo no diría que fue un beso, solo rozamos los labios- contesto Mimi dudosa

-¿Tu querías? ¿Él quería?-Pregunto esta vez Sora

-Quizá, no lo se chicas, si no lo besaba Zoe y Rika se iban a dar cuenta y eso no es bueno y yo creo que él lo hizo por cortesía- dijo Mimi -¿y tu boda con Taichi?- pregunto intentando cambiar el tema, no es que no quisiera hablar, pero había pensado en eso la ultima semana, se supone que en veinticuatro horas era el ensayo del baile, debería estar radiante, no angustiada.

-¿Bromeas? No hay aun boda- exclamo la pelirroja riendo -tal vez en unos años, cuando terminemos la carrera y eso Mimi, pero retomando el tema, si ambos lo querían si fue beso ¡Se cierra el caso! Nuestros amigos se besaron-

Mimi bebió lo último que le quedaba de café en un trago, sentía alguna que otra alteración cuando veía y estaba con Yamato, pero eso no aseguraba nada, absolutamente nada.

-¡Hey chicas!- Dijo Takeru sentándose junto a Hikari-¿Cómo están?-pregunto

-Bien Takeru- respondieron Mimi y Sora a un tiempo -¿Has venido a robarte a nuestra Hikari?-Pregunto Mimi sonriendo

-Si, así es, vamos a ir al cine así que chicas me despido- dijo sonriendo el rubio mientras tomaba de la mano a Hikari y ambos salían del café en donde estaban, Mimi y Sora los miraron partir con una tierna mirada.

-¿Quién diría que esos dos terminarían juntos?- dijo sora en tono nostálgico, después de todo los conocían desde pequeños.

-¿Cómo que quien diría Sora?- reclamo Mimi – Era mas que obvio, al igual que tú y Taichi, todos sabíamos que en algún momento de sus vidas estarían juntos-

-¿De verdad?-pregunto Sora sorprendida –Yo no lo imaginaba- dijo sinceramente –Era mi amigo, nunca pensé que me fuera a enamorar ni que el sintiera lo mismo Mimi-

Mimi dejo salir una carcajada -Entonces todos nos dábamos cuenta menos ustedes, pero mira que nuestras predicciones fueron ciertas-

-Sea como sea, soy feliz- termino por decir Sora mientras alzaba su mano para agitarla al ver a Taichi a lo lejos.

-¿Emocionado Yamato?- pregunto el chico de cabellos rojos al rubio que afinaba su instrumento meticulosamente.

-Si- contesto secamente y no era que fuese grosero, simplemente se dedicaba a afinar.

-No lo parece ¿Qué mas quieres? Mañana vamos a firmar contrato prácticamente, iras al tu "ensayo" con la chica mas guapa y regresaras a tus días de gloria-

-Un momento- interrumpió el rubio –Yo aun tengo mis días de gloria y si estoy "emocionado" pero sabes que no soy muy expresivo, lo demuestro diferente-

-Lo que digas, pero tu novia es lo contrario, si te la roban no digas que no te lo advertí- dijo el chico sonriendo satisfactoriamente al ver la molestia de Yamato.

Por su parte Yamato había dejado de concentrarse, se quedo mirando a la pared fijamente, en una semana el numerito prácticamente se acabaría y seguramente todos regresarían a su vida normal, a las veladas viendo películas solo, a ensayar, a salir con sus amigos y si todo iba bien quizá ahora tendría un disco pero Mimi no estaría con él como ahora, ella tomaría su camino y lo que vivieron seria un lejano cumulo de recuerdos, sintió que su estomago se contraía ante aquel pensamiento, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, aun tenia una semana ¿no? Aun podía hacer algo.

Mimi terminaba de darse los últimos toques para su ensayo, un vestido blanco liso pero elegante era su toque distintivo, era la única chica que al parecer no llegaría con su pareja, Yamato tenia que adelantarse con su banda para los preparativos, por suerte había invitado a Taichi y Sora asi que ellos pasarían por ella, estaba emocionada; no negaría que el baile le provocaba una enorme emoción y aunque este fuera un ensayo proporcionaba una idea clara del baile real.

-Hija, han llegado por ti- dijo Satoe tomando fotos a su hija desde que entro a la habitación –te ves hermosa, como yo y aun más, que lastima que tu padre tuvo que trabajar, pero en el baile seguro esta presente-

Mimi mostro su blanca dentadura y se apresuro a bajar, ya sabia que Taichi se molestaba si lo hacían molestar, paro en seco cuando vio a un rubio observando una foto familiar e ignorándola, toco sus mejillas al sentirlas cálidas, estaba ruborizada, su corazón latía con fuerza, era cierto que había esperado que el fuera y no sus amigos pero lo creía casi imposible y ahora estaba él parado y sus pies no se movían, parecía que habían hecho un complot con su garganta que se negaba a producir algún sonido.

-¡Yamato!-Grito Satoe -¿No luce hermosa- pregunto detrás de Mimi con el orgullo transpirándole por cada poro.

Yamato volteo e inmediato al escuchar a Satoe, podría decir que hasta lo asusto, la mujer tenia la voz parecida a Mimi y gritaban de igual manera, sin embargo su impresión aumento al ver a la castaña frete a él totalmente ruborizada y sorprendida, por su parte se imaginaba de igual manera así que recobro la compostura y sonriendo de lado como era su costumbre dijo –No creo que haya chica mas linda en la ciudad-

La madre de Mimi prácticamente la empujo hacia el rubio tomando cuanta foto quiso, dejo a la pareja en el pórtico y se despidió con un beso y abrazo para ambos, solía ser emotiva pero se daba cuenta que su hija crecía, estaba orgullosa y lo menos que podía hacer era demostrárselo.

-Pensé que no pasarías por mi- dijo Mimi ya de camino al salón donde se encontraban todos, veía a Yamato de reojo, estaba sencillo, pantalón negro, camisa blanca pero realmente atractivo.

-Creo que mis amigos comprendieron que tenía que pasar por ti, después de todo somos pareja ¿no?- contesto el rubio sin despejar la mirada del camino.

-¿Estas nervioso?-pregunto Mimi jugueteando con sus manos.

-No- contesto rápidamente Yamato pero si lo estaba, más que por tocar, le ponía nervioso la chica que llevaba en el auto.

Al llegar al salón no tardaron en encontrar a Sora y Taichi sentándose con ellos, Yamato por su parte se dirigió con su banda, el ensayo fue aconteciendo de maravilla a pesar de algunos errores de los alumnos en las palabras de agradecimiento no hubo mayor problema , Yamato con su banda amenizaron el ambiente a la perfección, inclusive otro miembro de la banda cantaba por si Yamato necesitaba ir a cubrir las necesidades de su novia, era un baile y tenían que bailar claro estaba a pesar de las burlas de estos hacia Yamato, un par de horas pasaron y los chicos iban saliendo de par en par o en grupito, al no ser la fiesta definitiva esta terminaba apenas se oscurecía.

-¿Qué crees que le digan a Yamato por su presentación?-pregunto Sora sentada con Mimi y Taichi

-Le dirán que estuvo perfecta y que firmaran contrato- aseguro Mimi alegre

Yamato se acerco a ellos -¿Qué tal la tarde?-pregunto un tanto cansado pero feliz por que pocas veces había visto sonreír a Mimi como ese día.

-¡Excelente! ¡Gracias Yamato!- chillo Mimi abrazando al rubio –No te tengo palabras para agradecerte por esto- dijo casi gritando la castaña aun aferrada al cuerpo de Yamato que estaba petrificado.

-Yo se de un acto con el que le podrías agradecer- dijo Taichi guiñándole el ojo a Yamato al cual entender las intenciones de su castaño amigo desaprobó con la mirada, no era que no quisiera pero no era momento, antes tendría que decirle lo que siente por ella y eso era lo mas difícil, Mimi no había dado a entender absolutamente nada; es decir que ella seguía siendo ella, alegre y explosiva mientras que él se notaba nervioso e inseguro cuando se encontraba con ella.

¡Felicidades Yamato!- dijo Michael llegando a la escena que mas que conmovedora le parecía repugnante y no era para mas, aparte de estar Yamato se encontraban Sora y Taichi que si bien recordaba eran igual de pesados que el rubio. –Aunque creo que fue una actuación un tanto simple, canciones desconocidas por lo menos para mí y bueno creo que para los demás, la verdad si te aplaudimos fue por que te conocíamos, ¿Cómo se llama eso? ¡Ah! Cortesía, pero estuvo bien, para este día estuvo bien-

-¡Mentiroso!-dijo Mimi –Y si fuera poco, además de mentiroso también eres envidioso , solo dices esas cosas por que hoy no fuiste el centro de atención-

-Tienes razón Mimi, esto de que Yamato y yo siempre discutamos por quien sobresale es muy importante, ya ves, fue mas importante que nuestra relación- contesto sínicamente el rubio mostrando la su satisfacción al ver como Mimi hacia una mueca de dolor al escuchar las palabras.

Taichi observo sentado a su amiga y a Sora que notablemente esta furiosa y no era para menos después de tales palabras para Mimi, él que se encontraba sentado solo esperaba el momento para lanzársele a golpes al americano hasta que pensó en Yamato y lo miro, se encontraba con la mirada fija hacia Michael se notaba diferente, inclusive lo veía mas sereno, hasta que vio como Yamato empujaba fuertemente a Michael, se paro rápidamente seguramente necesitaría ayuda.

-¡Es suficiente!- dijo Yamato secamente después de darle el empujón, se había salvado aquel día en el bar, pero esta vez no y lamentaba, realmente lamentaba que Mimi fuera a ser espectadora de aquel momento en que descargaría toda su ira y todo se había juntado en el momento en que Michael pronuncio esas palabras, era una mentira todo aquello era una mentira, en ningún momento la estúpida rivalidad que mantenía con Michael era lo suficientemente grande como para dañar los sentimientos de alguien ajeno a sus peleas. Volvió a empujar a Michael con más fuerza haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos a lo que el otro rubio respondió con otro empujón aun con más fuerza, algunos chicos se hacían de lado, abrían espacio, al ser espectadores no esperaban recibir algún impacto.

-Yamato basta- dijo Mimi en voz baja intentándolo jalar de la camisa –No es importante, ya basta Yamato volteo a ver a la castaña, observo sus ojos pidiéndole que se detuviera pero esta vez no reacciono como la pasada, necesitaba por lo menos darle un golpe, necesitaba quitarse la furia que tenia dentro por que para los ojos de los demás él había sido también según las palabras de Michael otro maldito timador y no lo permitiría, regreso a la mirada de Michael y se zafó del agarre de Mimi.

-Taichi- dijo Mimi volteando a ver a su castaño amigo que parecía que no la había escuchado por que él mantenía la vista en Yamato y la verdad era que no quería que peleara, no valía la pena hacerlo, prácticamente los jefes de la disquera estaban al otro extremo del salón y si lo veían pelear seguramente podía despedirse de la idea de un contrato y no era justo que tanto esfuerzo se fuera a la basura por culpa de una palabras pero obviamente Yamato tenia mucha mas fuerza que ella, se soltaba de los agarres de la castaña y ella empezaba a desesperarse al ver como Yamato se acercaba a Michael cada vez mas aun empujando y los chicos empezaban a aglomerarse alrededor de ellos llamando la atención de algunos profesores y de los chicos de la banda junto con los de la disquera, tenia que parar a Yamato por que Taichi estaba atento a que otro no lo provocara para entrar a defender y como refuerzo inclusive Sora parecía no darse cuenta de la situación.

-Yamato- volvió a decir un poco más fuerte esta vez aferrándose al brazo y sintiendo como se zafaba, no podía pensar bien y el tiempo se le acababa, entonces una idea llego a su cabeza, no sabia si podía funcionar pero como ultimo recurso no estaba tan mal y suplicaba de verdad lo hacia por que Yamato la perdonara por lo que haría -¡Yamato!-Grito, él volteo a verla junto con la mirada de los curiosos incluyendo a Taichi y Sora que por fin parecía que habían despertado y entonces se abrazo al cuello del rubio, tomo aire y lo beso, pero sabia que no podía ser un beso como el que se dieron frente a sus amigas, tenia que distraerlo por completo pero sus labios no reaccionaban, los nervios la invadieron en el momento que poso sus labios en los de él y aun mas al sentir como el rubio se tensaba, había la posibilidad de que la rechazara pero eso no paso, él se quedo con ella dejando sus labios en la misma posición y ella tomando valor de algún lugar lejano y extraño mordió el labio inferior de Yamato provocándole la sensación mas cálida que había sentido en mucho tiempo, por su parte Yamato solo se dejaba sumir por el intento de Mimi para el beso, en el momento que la chica puso sus labios en los de él toda la ira había desaparecido, no era necesario un beso mas profundo para hacerlo ceder ante ella pero no le negaría nada, Mimi profundizo el beso ya sin pudor alguno, inclusive olvidándose de las personas que los miraban entre sorprendidos y extrañados y de Michael que no comprendía como Mimi podía calmar a Yamato pero no importaba, ella se dejaba llevar los labios del rubio que parecían tener mas experiencia, sus ojos permanecían cerrados al igual que los de él y estaban sumidos en sensaciones placenteras como para importarles algo mas.

-¡Hey!- dijo Michael empujando a Yamato terminando así con el beso dejando a Mimi sorprendida por la soltura que le había entregado a su amigo, Yamato se regreso y Taichi que por alguna razón entendió que era una mala idea que Yamato peleara en ese momento se interpuso entre ellos.

-Ya Michael- dijo secamente, después de todo si ellos pelearan no pasaría nada.

-Muchacho ¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto un profesor que llegaba a la escena –Vamos- dijo jalando a Michael y sacándolo del salón mientras este se oponía.

-Yamato ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo un compañero de la banda del rubio al ver como el cumulo de personas se iba dispersando.

-No, nada- dijo rápidamente ¿Qué han dicho?-pregunto interesado

-Mañana temprano nos avisan, pero quedaron satisfechos por la actuación pero ¿Por qué estas rojo?- pregunto extrañado

-¿Yo? No, es que hace calor- dijo en un intento de sonar casual volteando a ver a Mimi que se encontraba abrazando a Sora sonriente

-Bueno vámonos- dijo el chico -¿Llevamos a tus amigos?-Pregunto y Yamato accedió.

El camino a casa de cada uno había sido interesantemente callado respecto a Mimi y Yamato, se dirigían miradas pero ni una palabra, Taichi se quedo con Sora dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo antes de partir, después de todo el moreno deseaba ver a sus amigos felices.

-Bien llegamos- dijo un chico de cabellos obscuros estacionándose frente a la casa de Mimi-Te esperamos- le dijo a Yamato

Yamato y Mimi salieron del auto sin decir alguna palabra, se quedaron mirándose uno al otro frente a la entrada de aquella casa y a pesar de estar en silencio no era incomodo para ninguno.

-Gracias por lo de la música Yamato- Dijo Mimi rompiendo el silencio-Lamento lo de Michael, sabes como es-

-No, yo lamento que te haya dicho esas cosas- dijo Yamato desviando la mirada –Y no tienes nada que agradecer.

-¿Estas molesto?-pregunto Mimi mordiéndose el labio inferior, antes de acabar de pronunciar la pregunta se había arrepentido de hacerla.

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? La pasamos bien ¿no?-respondió sonriendo y era verdad, a pesar de los inconvenientes nada malo había ocurrido, inclusive se sentía mas seguro.

-Es cierto, solo lamento no haberte dejado que lo golpearas…otra vez- dijo soltando una risilla la castaña y abrazando a Yamato –Señor Ishida muchas gracias por se mi pareja-

-No te ilusiones- dijo con tono ególatra y aprovechándose de la situación tomo las mejillas de Mimi hasta que sus labios pudieran apoderarse de los de la castaña nuevamente, fundiéndolos en un beso que no fue rechazado en ningún momento por la castaña, sus labios marcaban el paso mientras sentía la respiración de la castaña y sus delgadas manos intentaban aferrarse al cuello.

-¡Tortolo vámonos!- gritaron desde la camioneta provocando que el rubio se separara

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Mimi mas que para Yamato para ella.

-No me dejaste golpearlo y me robaste un beso, lo menos que puedo hacer para vengarme de ti era hacer lo mismo ¿no?- dijo sonriente mientras se iba alejando sin darle la espalda a Mimi

-¿Si? Mi beso duro mucho menos, me debes unos cuantos segundos- dijo casi gritando

-Ya me los cobraras después- termino por decir el rubio subiendo a la camioneta con una sonrisa en cara

-Vaya que te trae loco ¿no?- le preguntaron

-Definitivamente- contesto y se recargo en su asiento.

Mimi cepillaba su largo cabello frente al espejo, estaba feliz y no sabia exactamente bien la razón pero algo le decía que era su rubio amigo, ese día le dirían a Yamato que seguramente firmaría contrato y estaría en definitiva muy feliz por él.

-Mimi, te buscan en la puerta- dijo Satoe sonriendo –Es Yamato-

Mimi se levanto y corrió casi hasta la entrada y al observar a Yamato parado frente a pórtico supo que lo que traía definitivamente no eran buenas noticias, se acerco a él lentamente con cara de preocupación.

-¿No les dieron el contrato Yamato?-pregunto Mimi depositando su delgada mano en el hombro de Yamato.

-Me lo dieron- dijo secamente

Mimi sonrió -¿Entonces que pasa?- dijo un poco mas animada

-Me voy Mimi- dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras veía como la mueca de la castaña se tornada de alegría a tristeza –Nos dieron el contrato, pero tenemos que viajar a firmar y arreglar las cosas y serán por dos semanas-

-¿Dos semanas? Pero eso es mucho ¿Y el baile?-pregunto Mimi un tanto decepcionada

-Lo lamento tanto, no quiero arruinar tus planes solo que…-

-No importa Yamato- dijo Mimi sonriendo a abrazándolo –Es tu sueño, que alegría que ya tengan contrato ¿Cuándo se van?-pregunto

-En unos minutos- dijo volteando a ver la camioneta de sus amigos –No te preocupes por el sonido del baile, ya lo arreglamos y esta liquidado-

-Gracias Yamato- dijo bajando la mirada, sentía una inmensa tristeza, había imaginado todo el baile inclusive mucho mas, pero no podía ser egoísta, su relación mejoro por un capricho tonto y lo de él era de verdad y una oportunidad, le sonrió y abrazo nuevamente –Con mucho cuidado Yamato.

-Mimi- dijo Yamato separándose un poco de ella –Mimi… Te quiero- dijo mirándola a los ojos, la castaña lo observo y se dio cuenta que no era broma, Yamato jamás decía cosas así a nadie.

-Yo …- dudo la castaña ¿Qué le podía decir? Si, lo quería pero ¿Cómo el la quería?

El claxon de la camioneta sonó y Yamato sonrió de lado –Nos vemos señorita- dijo besando la frente e la castaña y subiendo a la camioneta, Mimi observo a esta por como se alejaba y apretó fuertemente los puños mientras sentía como las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me regalan un poco de su tiempo al leerme :] mil gracias, intento responder cada review y si alguno se me pasa tienen todo el derecho a reclamar, a todas aquellas personas que no puedo contestarles muchas gracias por dejarlo aun así! Un beso y un abrazote a todos! :] **


	5. Dulce Venganza

**¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren de maravilla, yo les dejo el ultimo capitulo de "Dulce Venganza" (Mary emocionada) y de todo corazón espero que les guste, así que les dejo leer.**

**5.-Dulce Venganza**

Yamato observaba la ventana con nostalgia, faltaba un día para el baile y él se encontraba a kilómetros y sin esperanza de poder asistir junto con Mimi, llevaba casi una semana en la producción de su álbum, no negaría que por esa parte se encontraba realmente feliz, pero al recordar la forma en que le había declarado sus sentimientos a la castaña su estomago se achicaba provocando una mueca de dolor instantánea.

-¿Todo bien hermano?- escucho detrás de él a uno de sus compañeros de banda

-Si, solo pensaba- respondió rápidamente

-Lamento que no puedas asistir al baile con tu chica, la dejamos bastante triste pero lo entendió y te apoya- dijo el chico antes de darse media vuelta y retirarse.

Yamato recargo esta vez su frente al frio cristal, tenia razón, Mimi lo había comprendido a la perfección y quizá ese era el problema ¿Con que cara llegaría nuevamente a su lado? La curiosidad sobre que pensaría Mimi respecto a su "Te quiero" lo consumía, no había hablado con ella desde ese día, ni una llamada y tampoco algún mensaje de texto y empezaba a creer lo peor.

-¿Qué mala suerte lo de Yamato?-Exclamaba Sora mientras abrazaba a Mimi –Tan bien que iba lo de su venganza, pero no te preocupes, puedes ir con Taichi y conmigo además puedes invitar a Hikari y Takeru podemos ir en grupo-

-Sora ese no es el problema, ustedes saben que están invitados- Dijo Mimi recostándose en su cama mientras veía como su amiga se sentaba a su lado

-Bueno Mimi ¿Qué tienes? Desde que Yamato se fue te he notado rara, lo atribuí a la venganza fallida justo una semana antes, pero veo que eso ya no te importa como antes ¿Sucede algo mas?- Pregunto Sora que sin decírselo a la castaña llevaba preocupada varios días al ver a su amiga así, no era normal en Mimi estar desanimada mas de dos días seguidos.

-Yamato me dijo que me quería- dijo Mimi volteando a ver rápidamente a Sora –Antes de irse vino a verme y me dijo "Te quiero" y se fue ¿Cómo se supone que debo de actuar?-

Sora permanecía callada mientras Mimi le explicaba la situación, era mas que obvio que Yamato le había confesado sus sentimientos, le era muy difícil creer que ese rubio dijera aquellas palabras y mas increíble que fueran a Mimi -¿Tu que sientes Mimi?- Pregunto aunque sabia que era la pregunta mas obvia.

-Yo no se ¿Cómo se supone que debería saber? Es mi amigo y solo estábamos fingiendo, no quiero lastimarlo- dijo Mimi mordiéndose el labio inferior –Desde que se fue me lo he preguntado, no le he enviado nada y no le he llamado-

-Yo no puedo ayudarte a eso Mimi, es algo que tu debes decidir pero estaré por si requieres hablar- termino por decir Sora antes de posar su mano junto con la de la castaña –no te aflijas, Yamato es sumamente comprensivo, sea lo que sea que sientas el lo va a aceptar, ahora quita esa cara triste y ve por tus ultimas cosas a la escuela antes que sea mas tarde, los chicos y yo te esperaremos para cenar ¿Si?-

-Bueno- dijo al castaña reincorporándose de la cama –Voy por la cosas- y regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga se despidió de ella.

-¿Qué te respondió hermano?-pregunto Takeru por el articular realmente asombrado

-Nada y no la culpo, ella esta acostumbrada a otro tipo de trato quizá pensó que era desesperación o algo por el estilo- respondía Yamato que se encontraba en su habitación de hotel recostado en su cama.

-¿De verdad la quieres?- pregunto Takeru un tanto angustiado, no era normal que su hermano hablara de esos temas.

-Si no fuera así no te lo diría, la quiero y creo que todo ha sido tu culpa-

-¿Mi culpa?- pregunto Takeru entre sorprendido y ofendido –Pero si fue Sora la que les dijo que debían fingir una relación-

-Pero tu me intrigaste, me dijiste ¿No es bonita? ¿Te acuerdas cuando te gustaba?- Dijo Yamato conteniendo una risa, sabia que su hermano no tenia la culpa de absolutamente nada pero molestarlo tenia su gracia.

-Eso es mentira, yo solo dije la verdad no era como para que te lo cuestionaras hasta que quedaras como ahora- regaño Takeru que ahora tenia el altavoz y se distinguía la voz de Hikari.

-Lo se, no es tu culpa pero ¿Cómo carajo iba a saber que Mimi era tan… Linda? Ni Sora o Hikari me advirtieron de eso-

-No nos eches la culpa Yamato, Takeru acaba de decir que antes de gustaba- respondió esta vez Hikari

-Si, me gustaba pero no la quería como ahora ¿Qué hare si ella no corresponde?- pregunto mas resignado que nada

-No te adelantes a nada y piensa positivo estoy segura que ella tendrá una respuesta- dijo Hikari

-Tienes razón, hermano voy a ensayar luego te llamo, cuídense- dijo y colgó el celular lo dejo a lado de él y con una leve esperanza se levanto de la cama.

Mimi caminaba con la ultima caja en sus manos donde llevaba sus ultimas libretas, era la ultima vez que pisaría los pasillos de su escuela, a partir de mañana ella seria una chica universitaria prácticamente.

-Mimi- escucho detrás de ella y cerró fuertemente los ojos, de todas las personas del mundo a él era la única que no quería escuchar –hola Michael- dijo volteando a ver al rubio.

-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto tranquilamente

-Lo siento Michael no estoy de humor- contesto Mimi regalando una falsa sonrisa

-Es que es importante Mimi, prometo no molestarte, por favor- suplico el rubio

Mimi suspiro, ya no tenía nada que ocultar o enfrentar –Vamos- dijo y ambos se dirigieron a las gradas de la escuela, se sentaron mientras Mimi mantenía su vista hacia la nada.

Yo… Lo lamento mucho- dijo finalmente Michael –Soy un idiota, no espero que me disculpes o algo parecido, pero me quede pensado la ultima vez que tuvimos problemas Yamato y yo me di cuenta que era un idiota por que no pude mantener a quien me quiso, tenia tantas ganas de ser mas popular que me deje llevar y te perdí-

-Yo te quería- dijo Mimi

-Lo se y lo lamento, pero ahora que veo que quieres a Yamato y que estas feliz bueno todos estos errores me han servido de algo- dijo sinceramente Michael.

-¿Se ve que lo quiero?- pregunto Mimi sorprendida

-Definitivamente, sonríes más mucho mas, hablabas mucho de él y lo protegías además ahora que se fue se te nota un tanto distraída-

-¿Crees que él me quiera realmente?- pregunto Mimi ya mirando al rubio que tenia a un lado.

-Si, mira que seas la única que lo puede relajar de tal manera como en las ultimas dos peleas es algo admirable, nunca pensé que llegarían a ser pareja por lo opuestos que eran pero al parecer van de maravilla ¿No?-

-Yo… creo que si- dijo Mimi sonriendo de lado y abrazando la caja de libretas con un poco más de fuerza

-Que mal que Yamato no este para mañana, también quería disculparme, no es bueno acabar un ciclo con rencores ni iniciarlo- dijo Michael sonriéndole a la castaña –ojala algún día me perdones-

Mimi se levanto y sonrió al rubio –Cuanto has madurado Michael, tienes razón en todo, no se puede iniciar ni terminar ciclos con sentimientos atrapados –Espero que mañana te vaya de maravilla supongo nos veremos en la universidad- dijo bajando de las gradas

-¡Espera!- dijo Michael levantándose -¿No vendrás al baile mañana?-

-¡No!- grito Mimi antes de salir corriendo.

-Vamos Yamato sonríe un poco- le decían los demás integrantes de la banda a Yamato mientras cenaban todos juntos en una cafetería –Cuando regresemos podrás recompensarla –

Yamato los volteaba a ver y no podía si quiera pensar en sonreír, a esas horas el baile seguramente estaba comenzando y él se encontraba cenando sin ganas de probar bocado.

-Yamato ya estamos gravando disco, ella se va a enorgullecer- dijo otro dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-No es eso-respondió Yamato y tenia razón, sabia que Mimi comprendía lo del baile, lo que lo mataba era que toda esperanza se le estaba esfumando ¿Desde cuando le gustaba alguien así? Quizá desde … ¡Nunca! Estaba completamente seguro.

-Yamato- dijo uno de los muchachos mientras depositaba unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda del rubio provocando molestar, Yamato volteo a ver a su amigo que señalaba con su dedo hacia la puerta de la cafetería, Yamato pudo reconocer la silueta de aquella persona y trago saliva

-Mimi- dijo casi susurrando mientras veía como la castaña se acercaba a el con una sonrisa en cara, sintió como sus compañeros lo obligaban prácticamente a pararse e ir con ella pero sus pies no reaccionaban.

-Hola chicos- saludo Mimi -¿Me prestan un rato a Yamato?- pregunto gentilmente

-Claro, es mas… ¡Quédatelo! – respondieron bromeando

Yamato se levanto y camino con Mimi hasta salir de la cafetería y varias calles hasta encontrarse con un pequeño parque.

-¿Por qué has venido?- pregunto Yamato sentándose en una banca junto a la castaña, sentía su corazón latir inclusive las palmas de las manos empezaban a expresar su nerviosismo –Deberías estar en el baile-

-No tengo pareja, me dejo plantada ¿no crees que es cruel?- dijo sonriendo –Además de que me dejo plantada hoy cumplimos un mes y no me regalo nada ni siquiera me llamo o envió un tierno mensaje-

-¿Qué? Quizá tu pareja tiene unas buenas razones por las que no hizo nada de eso- respondió indignado el rubio.

-Yo no lo creo, además me debe muchas cosas- dijo aun mas indignada la castaña

-Esas son mentiras, además si te debe deberías obligarlo a pagar- dijo Yamato sonriendo de lado.

-¿A si?- dijo la castaña y sin darle oportunidad a Yamato de responder poso sus labios con los del rubio durante unos segundos. -¿así esta mejor?- pregunto al separarse sonriendo

-Mucho mejor- dijo el rubio pegando su frente a la de ella –No me has respondido nada-

-¿Tú no me has preguntado nada?- replico Mimi tomando la mano del rubio y recargándose de su hombro.

-No soy de ese tipo de cosas Mimi ¿tengo que hacerlo- pregunto con pesar

Mimi soltó una carcajada –me conformo con "Te quiero"- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

-Entonces… Feliz primer mes de relación- dijo Yamato -¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-pregunto el rubio.

-Me trajo Taichi y Sora y Takeru y Hikari- contesto la castaña –Así que tendrás que hospedarnos contigo-

-Bueno- contesto el rubio abrazando a la chica

-Yamato… También te quiero, creo que la venganza salió mejor de lo que esperábamos ¿no crees?- Dijo Mimi tiernamente

-Definitivamente, salió mucho mejor- dijo Yamato antes de poseer los labios de la castaña nuevamente.

Fin.

**¿Qué les pareció? Un tanto cursi, lo se, pero ¿Nos gusta lo curso no? :] Un abrazo a todas las personas que me siguieron y que dejaron review y que me entusiasmaban, mil gracias! ¡Les gustaría alguna historia corta de alguna pareja? Pueden decirme eh! Que hare lo mejor para satisfacer sus ganas de Mimato, Taiora o Takari :] Espero que pronto nos leamos en otra historia, ya sea mía o de ustedes.**

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso con mucho cariño.**

**Mary.**


End file.
